Sharin'
by retwin
Summary: Mal and River have a discussion about sharing.


Title: Sharin'

Author: Sidnea Blackstone

Rating: AO

Pairing: River and Mal

Summary: Chocolate Covered Nekkid Mal Challenge!

Disclaimer: God I could only dream of owning them and making money, but since I don't own them and can't make money please don't sue the poor woman okay…it ain't funny.

He lay, his head pressed into the pillow behind him, every muscle tight and his lungs burning with the need for oxygen as the warm chocolate was drizzled across his chest and then points southward.

What a gorram way to wake up! He thought as he watched the pale hand dip once more into the warm confection and then moved to allow the chocolate to dribble into his navel and slide over his sides. The sheets would be ruined but he didn't care, so be it, it was the price of decadence.

If Mal thought having that chocolate hand on his body was exciting it was nothing to the sight of her pale nakedness straddling his thighs as she sucked her fingers clean, eyes burning into his. His fingers itched to pull her to him, but the second thing he noticed upon waking up was that she'd tied him hands and feet to the bunk.

"Thought…" he took a gulping breath and reigned in his tongue getting it under control before continuing. "Thought we was gonna share."

River smiled licking her lips as she leaned foreword and let the flat of her tongue slide along his length moaning in pleasure at the totally erotic taste of chocolate on naked Mal. Then putting her hands on either side of him she crawled foreword and pressed her breasts into the chocolate pooled on his belly. She could feel his muscles dance beneath her and laughed wickedly. "I am sharing." Sliding up his chest coating her own chest in the chocolate before claiming his mouth in a fiery kiss that had him straining against his bonds, "See plenty enough for both of us."

Then she was trailing her kiss down his neck nibbling and laving every inch of him being sure not to miss even one tiny smear of the rich creamy confection. When she reached his belly button he watched as she dipped and swirled her tongue ruthlessly into the indention making him grown with need. Her hair had fallen over her shoulder and was trailing through the chocolate at his hips instinctually he tried to move his hands to hold it out of the way only to feel the leather straps tighten.

Growling with frustration he made a mental note to keel haul Kaylee for the gift and have a serious talk with the Doc about the things they got up to on the ship. River snorted at this, "You and I both know you like it so stop grumbling old man or I won't share."

"Not-sharin'-now…"he grumbled.

Smiling she raised herself up, scooting back until she straddled his knees and dipped her fingers into the bowl of chocolate. Her wicked eyes on his as she painted the tip of his cock with it and then offered her fingers to him pressing them to his lips. Without hesitation he sucked them between his lips and moaning in the agony of ecstasy as she took him in her mouth at that very same moment.

One tiny hand grasped hip tightly as she swirled her tongue up, down and around his straining flesh. She knew what made him shudder and shake and lose his hard won control and she used every dirty trick she'd ever seen in his mind and a few she was sure his little mechanic had imparted at that gorram party the night before. He began begging her in his mind to finish it. To release him from his torture because he couldn't have spoken if his life depended on it and it did he was none verbal now and was rapidly approaching extinct. Because if she didn't stop soon he'd asphyxiate himself with his inability to draw breath into his lungs. When he felt her teeth drag lightly against his hard flesh he sucked in a deep breath and exploded.

Her name was bouncing off the walls and his darkening sight was clearing when she crawled up to lay with her face pressed to his throat. When his breathing had settled to a more sedate pace she turned her smug smile on him resting her chin on his chest. "So Captain Reynolds did you like that?"

"You know I did, Mrs. Reynolds, now untie me it's my turn!"


End file.
